1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to an improved heat exchanger with flat tubes of two columns for enchancing operational efficiency by improving structure and sectional shape of the flat tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A to 1C are schematic diagrams of a conventional condensor, wherein FIG. 1A is a top view, FIG. 1B is a front view, and FIG. 1C is a right-sided view, respectively.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, the conventional includes a first header 4 having an fluid inlet 1 where a refrigerant gas is introduced, an outlet 2 where condensing liquid is drawn off, and a diaphragm 3 established therein, a second header 6 corresponding to the first header 4, a plurality of flat tubes 5 coupled between the first header 4 and second header 6, for transferring the refrigerant gas each other, the plurality of flat tubes being coupled to holes of the first header 4 and second header 6 spaced apart at predetermined intervals, and a fold plate 7 established between two adjacent flat tubes, for easily exchanging heat with exterior air.
In cooling operation of the above-mentioned condenser, the refrigerant is introduced into the first header 4 from the fluid inlet 1, and is then transferred to a flat tube 5' at the highest place among the plurality of flat tubes 5 by means of the diaphragm 3a. The refrigerant moves to the second header 6 via the flat tube 5'. The moved refrigerant returns to the first header 4 via a second flat tube 5" being right below the flat tub 5' by means of a diaphragm 3b of the second header 6.
Through the above-mentioned periodic circulation of the refrigerant, heat exchange is performed, whereby condensing liquid is drawn off the outlet 2 established below the first header 6.
In the conventional condensor performing heat exchange by the above-mentioned circulation procedure, while the refrigerant exchanges heat by the air flow, heat transfer with the exterior air is actively performed at the fluid inlet portion A but heat transfer is not actively performed at the outlet portion B, to thereby show a low heat transfer efficiency. The reason is that the outlet portion B has an smaller exposed area than the inlet portion A.